The current trend in electronic device evolution is towards the development of a multimedia device which is able to provide various optional services such as an electronic organizer function, a game function, a schedule management function, and the like. As the electronic device provides various optional services as described above, a user interface, which can more conveniently manage and use various types of optional services, is indispensable.
In the current digital device represented by a Smart phone, although the pixel density has been increased in order to implement a high-resolution of a screen, there is a tendency to restrict the expansion of screen size so as to achieve the convenient mobility of a device. Accordingly, in most current digital devices adopting a touch panel (or touch screen) type in which desired information is input by directly touching a screen using a finger or a specific pen by a user, an area to recognize the user's touch is gradually decreased, so that the possibility of the occurrence of an input error is increased.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for reducing input errors in a device having a touch screen.